Newleaf of DawnClan
by Leopardclawxx
Summary: Newleaf is here. A new year. New kits. New rivalries. The tension between DuskClan and DawnClan buckles under the strain of battle. Battle is more common than ever. A decision will be made, and it will shape the way of DawnClan forever. But can DawnClan survive after yet another cruel, bloody murder?
1. Prologue

"Congratulations. You have three healthy kits." The DawnClan medicine cat nodded her head, and left the nursery.

"Where's my gorgeous mate and her even more gorgeous kits?" The she-cat purred as her mate stepped into the nursery.

"Hello love. What shall we name them? Oh, look this one looks so similar to you! How about Sparkkit?" The tom looked lovingly at the kits.

"And this that looks like you Aurorakit." She nodded. The final kit was a cream she cat with grey streaks down her fur.

"Might I suggest a name?" Goldenheart asked. "Willowkit?" The name was accepted. Suddenly a yowl came from outside.

"DuskClan are attacking! Help us!" The she-cat pulled her kits close towards her as the DuskClan deputy Shadowswirl loomed over her.

"No! Please don't hurt us!"

Goldenheart heard a voice, whispering in the breeze that flew through the medicine den. _Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many..._


	2. Chapter 1

~Three Moons Earlier~

"DawnClan, would you please gather aroung the Big Log, for a meeting." Dawnstar announced a Clan meeting as the deep orange sun peeked over the horizon. Her amber eyes glowed as she leapt up nto the Big Log, and her silver pelt seemed to have a golden aura, an aura of the sun.

"My Clanmates," Dawnstar sighed, and the breath glittered with dew. "I have recieved two sets of terrible news. One, from our beloved deputy, Silverclaw. DuskClan have been crossing the borders ever more frequently. And, just yesterday, Morningdew was slaughtered by them." The Clan shuffled, and cries of shock and horror could be heard. Dawnstar continued.

"Not only that, but we have recieved a terrible prophecy. 'Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many...'" Dawnstar trailed off and the Clan broke up in uneasy unrest.

"My love?" Firesky came up behind Dawnstar.

"Yes, Firesky?" Dawnstar looked at her mate's glowing ginger pelt, reflecting the golden light from the dawn. "How will our Clan survive this terrible doom, evidently set upon us. There will be no escaping it, that is certain." Dawnstar knew that her mate was right.

"You are right, dear. We can not escape. But we can prepare. We will be ready for them. We must be ready. I fear the loss of my Clan more than any other. We must decide a plan. Silverclaw," The leader called over her faithful deputy. "I need you to set patrols. Not ordinary patrols. Our Fresh kill pile is full, and I daren't lose cats over the border. I need training patrols. We must prepare for the impendant doom of DuskClan. I trust you." Silverclaw nodded with respect. He was then dismissed.

Dawnstar then turned back to her mate. She sighed again, and tiny shards of ice shattered upon the frosty log. "I need to think. I'm going to my den to try and figure some battle plans. Would you come with me?" Firesky almost looked startled, but agreed.

"Of course. I would be happy to help you."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, the chapters will get longer! Thanks for reading! Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

The border skirmishes were evermore frequent now. Dawnstar was worried for the survival of her Clan. Most of her warriors were bruised and bloodied, and less were even slightly battle fit. Dawnstar sat, wistfully, staring over her Clan, sorrow and pain thick in the air. Dawnstar knew that Duskstar would be plotting something big, a war, a takeover, anything for his total rule of the forest. She knew that she could not stop the menace, but she could do everything she could. But her hopes had started to be dampned as cracks of tension wer splitting the forest apart. Dawnstar was lost in worries and thoughts as Goldenheart slowly wandered over to where the leader sat. Dawnstar barely noticed her, but inclined her head slightly.

"Dawnstar, I come carrying some good news," Dawnstar turned to face Goldenheart, hope kindling in her hardened, gold eyes. "I have some interpretation of the prophecy. Would you like to hear it?" Dawnstar seemed to think, and slowly, stiffly nodded, as if her head was weighted with the Earth. She was not entirely sure she wanted to hear an interpretation, it could be good or bad. Then again, it had been nearly a moon since her announcement, and she would have to know sooner or later. Goldenheart took a deep breath and spoke.

"I have been pondering this over the last moon since you announced it to the Clan. I have come to some conclusions. Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many, is the prophecy. The first part I have thought of is the most obvious part. _Dawn_. That is certainly a reference to the Clan, perhaps meaning more death." Dawnstar nodded with agreement, silently, listening to her Medicine cat with an expressionless face. Goldenheart took another deep breath and continued.

"I'm afraid it only gets worse from here. Dawn, I think, could also mean you. You could be 'stained', as such, but emotionally, scarred by the death of your Clan. Then it gets harder to decipher. The final part, _Stained with the blood of many_ is most obviously a reference to severe loss and death. Not, necessarily the Clan, however. Perhaps your friends, or family." Goldenheart paused their, as if something was caught in her throat. Dawnstar opened her mouth, trying to ask what was wrong, but only a heart wrenching wail came out. She then went back to listening, a vague look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I hate this prophecy as much as you. But if your family, then not Firesky. I believe that _Sky_ refers to him. I also think that _the Dawn Sky_ will mean you two, supporting each other through the blood filled time ahead. I'm afraid I cannot think what _Willows will weep_ could mean. Perhaps it could mean the willow tree that covers the entrance to camp. They may weep with blood. But I can guess no further. That is all that I can do to decipher this mystery. I will leave you now." Goldenheart dipped her head, and prepared to leave, but Dawnstar stopped her. The prophecy had been bad as she had expected, but there was something she needed to know.

"You stopped when you mentioned my family. What did you mean? What did you really mean?" Dawnstar locked her hard stare on Goldenpelt's mottled fur. They stared at each other for a few moments, Dawnstar trying to work it out, whilst worrying more. What if it was more bad news, what if her family had been destined to doom? Goldenheart suddenly gave up, sighed, and then sat back down.

"This is the joyous news I came to deliver," Goldenheart took a long deep breath, aware of Dawnstar's unwavering gaze upon her pelt. Dawnstar was trying as best as she could not to let all her emotions spill out, she found it hard to keep her emotion caged down, but had been doing an excellent job so far. She was just about to snap as Goldenheart clearly projected four words.

"Dawnstar, you're expecting kits."

* * *

**Oh, a revelation! What could possibly happen now? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Reviews woul be great, thanks =D**


	4. Chapter 3

Dawnstar looked at Goldenheart, shock and fear flickering in her eyes, but her mouth twitching up into a smile. Goldenheart dipped her head to leave, and silently slipped off the log. Dawnstar took a breath, and rose to her paws. She stepped onto the big log, calling out into the gloom.

"May all my senior warriors, and Goldenheart, gather here. I must speak to you." As she leapt stiffly off the log, her best warrors gathered around her. She beckoned them to follow her, and led them to a secluded cave just outside the camp. It was a dimly lit cave, filled with moss and spiders, ivy and other long plants obscuring the entrance. It was one of Dawnstar's favourite places to escape from her Clan life for a while, only few cats knew its exact location.

"My cats, you may wonder why I have brought you here. The reason is simple. I need yout help. I am expecting kits," Some audible gasps could be heard, and the cats seemed shocked but very pleased at the same time. Dawnstar smiled and continued. "I will expect you, Silverclaw, to run the Clan whilst I tend my kits. I trust you. Emberdawn, you will act as his deputy for this time. I will still be leader however, all decisions and important matters will come to me first. You will merely manage the Clan whilst my kits are still very young.

"Something else I must warn you of is the prophecy. Goldenheart has given me an interpretation of this prophecy, and it is not a prophecy for good. In a few words, the prophecy will bring much death, and potential destruction to the Clan, our warriors and our lives. We must stay strong and be resilient to DuskClan's battles. I would like more training to take place, one of you can organise extra training for warriors. Also, if the elders can be trained back up in case they ever attack camp. This prophecy is not good, and I fear it may bring about the very thing we fear most: the destruction of DawnClan" The cats gasped, but not in a surprised way. More with the shock of their anticipation of what they knew was going to come. They would be scared, Dawnstar knew this as she was herself, but she knew they would do their very best for the Clan and lay down their lives for the Clan's saftey, as would she.

Then Silverclaw looked from left to right, and right to left, before looking straight up and meeting Dawnstar's eyes. His eyes were filled with blazing determination, but his face had a flicker of fear written onto it.

"Dawnstar, I will accept the role of looking after our beloved Clan while you care for your kits. I swear by StarClan I will do my best to stop those traitors to the warrior code in DuskClan from hurting us. But, Emberdawn, I will need you to help me."

Although it was not a question, it was obviously directed towards Emberdawn. The pretty she-cat obviously had an eye for the deputy; Dawnstar knew it. However Silverclaw seemed to remain oblivious. Emberdawn replied to Silverclaw.

"Of course I will help. I would give anything to rip the throats out of those selfish, mange ridden vermin." Satisfied, Dawnstar dismissed the meeting. Goldenheart looked at her leader, concerned, but Dawnstar sat, head slightly bowed. Goldenheart silently padded away knowing that he leader would not appreciate being disturbed. Goldenheart also knew that thought Dawnstar managed to keep a straight face, she struggled with her emotions. This was why the leader could come off as being cold and harsh sometimes. After Goldenheart had left, only Firesky remained. He went and sat next to his mate, the worry in his eyes clear. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Dawnstar spoke first.

"My love," Dawnstar said in a faint voice, although not quite a whisper. She turned her head to look straight into his eyes. "I have had a vision."

* * *

**I wonder what the vision says! Of course, I know, but you'll have to read on to find out! Please review, I appriciate it a lot =D**


	5. Chapter 4

"A vision? What of?" Firesky was concerned for his mate. She was in a strange mental state, and he wondered how many more tales of Clan destruction she could take. But instead of breaking down, the silver tabby's eyes glowed with a sadness Firesky had never seen beore, in her or any other cat. She raised her head defiantly, and spoke clearly, but poignantly.

"I have seen only glimpses of the future. Yes, death and torment follow. But after the torment, after the loss, we have peace. This is what StarClan have decidedto share with me. They have given me the hope that our kits will live in a Clan that knows no more war. StarClan have given my mind peace, and secured our kits safety. I know, Firesky, I know that we will live with peace in this Clan."

Firesky was overjoyed. His mate was once more at peace with herself, and his, their kits were going to be guaranteed a peaceful, safe future. They could be safe, in the future, together. He would endure every hardship, just for the knowledge that everything would be okay. He touched his mate's face with his tail, and they locked eyes, true happiness in their eyes.

As the sun set it's dying golden rays over camp, the bramble entrance to camp rustled. Dawnstar leapt up onto the, big log, her fur illuminated with the last gold of the sun, puzzled as to who it could possibly be. She was sure that every cat was in camp.

As the sun's last rays died, a cat strided into camp, confidence in each step. His face was concealed in shadows, his pelt a grey blue, the tabby stripes appearing to be dancing shadow's on the stranger's back. Although completely covered in shadow, his eyes glowed with such clarity that they were the first thing that Dawnstar noticed. They were golden alike the sun, and one had a thin, cracked line of electric blue. Around his darker front right paw, shadows seemed to swirl and swim. Dawnstar strained her eyes to see who it was. It was not any cat she knew, not even a DuskClan cat. He smelled different.

Before any cat could question this stranger's arrival, he spoke directly to Dawnstar, as if he knew who she was. She found it disconcerting.

"Am I in DawnClan?"

"Who are you? What do you want with my Clan?" Dawnstar challenged the stranger after staring at him in confusion and slight disgust for a moment. He sounded like he was so sure of himself he could rule the world. The stranger gave a strange laugh, a purr, but cold, emotionless.

"I see. You must be the leader, Dawnstar. I am..." He almost seemed to think about his name for a split second. "Jay. You can call me Jay. What do I want?" He gave another, little, hard laugh. Dawnstar was really starting to dislike him; he was almost as arrogan as Duskstar. "Why, the answer is simple. I have come to, _help_." Dawnstar eyed him suspiciously.

"Come here." she commanded. She led Jay out from the middle of the camp, into her den. "Now, you are in my Clan, so you answer _me_." she told him firmly. She would not take orders about her Clan from strangers. "Who told you about us? Why have you come? What do you mean by 'help'?" Dawnstar had so many questions that they all rolled of her tongue before she could stop to narrowed his eyes, and the golden wiggle seemed to glow.

Then he grunted, and said, stuntedly, "Why, I am going to stop your destruction by DuskClan. I belonged to a... group of cats. They were... on the edge of destruction too, so to speak. I see you asking how we were not destroyed. Simply, we were. But I now know how we could of survived. We should have handed ourselves over into their control. I see you look at me in a strange way. What I mean, simply, is, that if you surrender, you will save much bloodshed."

Dawnstar snorted. _He's just feeding himself on nonsense!_

"Why should I listen to you?" She spat, distrust clear in her voice and expression.

"Ha! He told me you were sure of yourself, he told me how confident and Clan loving you were. But I'm sure I can turn you around to my way of thinking, my dear Dawnstar. You are not the first to hold that name, and you hold it with such arrogance..." Jay leant towards her and whispered something, barely audible, but he knew she had heard from the way her muscles all tensed.

Dawnstar hated it, hated him, but she knew he was right. She knew that she would do anything for her Clan, her kits and her mate, no matter the consequences.

At least, that's what she thought before the War.

* * *

**And this, this is the beginning of the end... Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
